dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. However, you can change these names to whatever you would like, including automatic names. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Bruno *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Keiko *Kontol *Memek *Pooky *Yunus Armadillo Dragon *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bugsy *Chifi *David *Dor *Gaspy *Ishmael *Lobo *Nibbles *Santi Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney Battery Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Dor *Evia *Halo *JJ *Lex *Lobo *Parsifal *Severin Butterfly Dragon *Scooter *Xili Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bud *Burat *Elliot *Fuffy *Koko *Pomona *Sparky Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Gaspy *Hansel *Lex *Pomona *Spooks Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bobo *Bonzo *Elliot *Evia *Halo *Koko *Sassi Chinese Dragon *Donghae *Ledongok *Xiaomei Cloud Dragon *Andres *Foof *Keiko *Luz *Mist *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Sanderson *Splashy *Wallace Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Bruno *Boo *Bunny *David *Erie *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Santi *Wilbur *Yeray Coral Dragon *Ancor *Bink *Bruno *Bugsy *Dor *Fuffy *Roxy *Santi *Skipper *Spooks *Wallace Crystal Dragon *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Pura *Quinlan *Tor Dark Dragon *Burhan *Endang *Erik *Joni *Kasia *Maryadi *Mulyadi *Rastaman *Refian *Sudarsono *Sunardi Dark Fire Dragon *Bunny *Halliwell *Hansel *Jablay *Nessie *Rodney *Spocky *Yeray Dandelion Dragon *Bud *Bink *Boo *Chuckles *Emery *Fluffer *Frosty *Fuffy *Pooky *Rollo Dragon Fly Dragon *Bink *Dor *Julian *Roxy *Santi *Severin *Spooks *Sunny Earth *Ben *Cagur *Endang *Hamid *Soekamti *Suryono Electric Dragon *Boo *Evia *JJ *Parsifal *Beamy Flaming Rock Dragon *Ben *Milly *Bruce *Porky *Rodney *Xili *Elliot *Indra *Asep *Mulyadi *Burhan *Joni *Endang *Farhan *Diah Fluorescent Dragon *Ali *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Evia *Erie *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal *Beamy Fire Dragon *Andrian *Susanto *Algonzo *Raksasa *Boboiboy *Jagoan Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Nessie *Nosey *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili *Wilbur Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Rommy *Seba *Yari *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz *Emery *Boboiboy *Upin *Ipin Gold Dragon *Beamy *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey *Halo *Probe *Bumblebee *Ironhead Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Isaac *JJ *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy *Cedric *Bugsy Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Ruben *Elliot Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebble *hotty *roxy * Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne Velostrino Jade Dragon *Girang *Sange *Kontol *Itil King Dragon *Dor *Yeray *Kontol *Peju *Peler Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ Laser Dragon *Daffy *Evia *Halo *JJ *Nosey *Rodney *Scooter *Xili Legendary Dragon *Ancor *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Jonskie Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili *Lobo Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Cedric *Daffy *Isaac *Ruben *Rusty *Spiky *Wilbur *Pura Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Ruben *Kimberly Moose Dragon *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben Mud Dragon *Bruno *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Felix *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Nosey *Parsifal *Rupert Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Happy *Henny *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Sanderson *Sunny Paladin Dragon *Soekarno *Hatta *Sudirman *Dewantara Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Bruno *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Pooky *Skipper Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Wallace Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly Plant Dragon *Alvin *Lex *Fuffy *Gaston *Lodu *Pomona Platinum Dragon *Bruno *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny Poo Dragon *Ben *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky Pure Dragon *Bangsat *Tahi *Bool *Anjink *Finn *Nibbles *''Anthony Padilla'' *''Ian Hecox'' *Mari Takahashi *Matt "So-Kinky" Sohinki *David Lasercorn Moss *Joshua Evan Ovenshire Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky *Horacio Pure Earth Dragon *Bugsy *Adinda *Karmanudin *Julian Pure Electric Dragon * Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Plant Dragon * Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Water Dragon *Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Fuffy *Halliwell *Hansel *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Nere *Boo Robot Dragon *Luz Seahorse Dragon *sea war Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Cedric Soccer Dragon *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Hansu *Nessie *Izzy *Pookey *Rodney *Rupert *Rollo *Yeray Star Dragon *Andres *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ Steampunk Dragon * Cedric * Alifia * Anissa * Adinda * Clara * Chindoliza Storm Dragon *Ali *Alvin *Bunny *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy *Parsifal Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Koko *Ludo Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Frans *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter Venom Dragon *Heri *Ardan *Supriadi *Sutanto *Sudarsono *Iwan *Bahraini Vulcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky *Rodney Water Dragon *Astuti *Linda *Hermawan *Desti *Skipper Waterfall Dragon *Bonzo *Gaston *Koko *Milly *Porky *Skipper *Splashy Wind Dragon *Ali *Bart *Dan *Felix *Isaac *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly *Rasaman *Doni *Cagur Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dor *Izzy *Lobo Category:Pure Ice Dragon